


Kidding

by Owl_Of_Minerva



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3082367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_Of_Minerva/pseuds/Owl_Of_Minerva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dedication to Madeylnn Rose: Because Haruhi wished this was all a joke. Sadly that isn't the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidding

A/N: Plot and idea belongs to Madeylnn Rose. She came up with the idea and requested me to write it for her. Muah love you!

I do not own OHSHC in any way or form. I merely borrow her ideas to write more stories. All the rights belong to Bisco Hatori.

-x-

Haruhi was walking down a dark street. It was getting eerier by the second and she kind of wished she took the twins’ offer for a free ride home.

In the twinkling lamp post light, the brunette could make out a shadow moving quickly.

Haruhi’s heart beat quickly. Trying to get her hand in her bag, a hand came over her mouth. Another hand came to grope her breasts.

“I know you are a girl,” a raspy voice breathed in her ear, “And I am about to have fun with you.”

Haruhi tried to scream, but it got muffled by the hand. Her vision started to black out when a cloth was pressed against her mouth containing some ingredient to make her drowsy.

What a way to start a three month summer vacation.

-x-

When Haruhi blearily opened her eyes, she found out the guy violated her in her sleep. Her near region stung in pain, and it was excruciatingly painful to stand up.

When the brunette saw blood slide down her legs she knew that she had lost her virginity. She had been raped.

The poor girl looked around but could find no trace of the mysterious criminal that had taken away her most precious thing that she should give to her husband.

Haruhi saw her Ouran spring uniform was ruined. Somehow, somewhere, there was no excretions anywhere, so the guy possibly used…?

“I used a condom, of course I don’t want to get in your messed up life of teenage parenting and stuff,” a rough voice came and she looked to her right.

It was a hulky guy with a scar vertical to his left eye. He had blood red hair spiked up, and cold blue eyes that didn’t understand the pain he put her through. He had some kind of samurai outfit on and for one   
minute, Haruhi thought the rapist was a secret cosplay lover.

He turned on his heels and left. Haruhi wanted to die. If she wasn’t pure anymore, then she couldn’t stand to live anymore.

She took off her Ouran Jacket and shifted it on her lower region like a makeshift skirt that would superficially protect her for now.

Haruhi painfully scooted towards the near wall, where she saw her Ouran handbag thrown against. Slowly groping her hand through her bag, her warm hand touched something cold. Her cell phone.

Yanking it out, Haruhi was glad that her phone had 65% of the battery left. That means she could text the twins that she was in trouble.

"Kaoru, I am so scared. I am in an alley and I have been raped."

-x-

The twins were worried sick. When the brunette hadn’t accepted their offer to safely drive her to her apartment complex, they made her promise that she would call them when she was safe.

But she never did. They called her endless amount of times, but it all went to voicemail.

They panicked. Well, Kaoru hyperventilated and Hikaru tried to think rationally, which was weird, but Hikaru knew his brother liked Haruhi a lot and it would be fair that out of the two, Kaoru ended up with her.

“Kaoru, please, I am begging you. Go to sleep. I will take first watch and if our phone gets a call or text from Haruhi, I will wake you up, okay?” Hikaru pleaded.

Kaoru looked tiredly at his twin but nodded. Hikaru would never cheat him or anything. Whenever Hikaru promised anything he kept his word.

“All right,” Kaoru whispered.

The red haired younger twin finally laid his head down on the pillow, giving in to his other twin’s requests. Desperately hoping at the back of his head that Haruhi was all right, he closed his eyes.

-x-

“Kaoru… Kaoru wake up,” Hikaru gently pushed his younger twin. He didn’t want to, but his younger twin’s mobile phone started buzzing.

“Yeah, yeah I know, I’m awake,” Kaoru rubbed his eyes, “How long was I asleep?”

“About three hours,” Hikaru impatiently gestured Kaoru to his cell phone, “You got a notification.”

“Who is it from?” Kaoru asked.

“You find out,” Hikaru handed his younger twin the cell phone.

“You know you can always go through my phone whenever,” Kaoru pointed out. Hikaru knew he was right. They grew up with the concept that whatever they had belonged to each other.

Hikaru smirked, and tilted his head in an all knowing manner, “I know… but I think it is best I give you your own privacy. You know, when you get married to Haruhi-”

Kaoru blushed and covered Hikaru’s mouth and whisper-screamed, “If you weren’t my twin, your head would long be decapitated!”

Hikaru smirked. Kaoru would do no such thing to him even if they were just siblings.

Kaoru snatched up his cell phone and his face lit up when he saw that he indeed got a text from Haruhi. But that face of happiness turned into dread and horror which made Hikaru fear that Haruhi was probably dressed.

Kaoru rushed to get dressed and Hikaru raised an eyebrow.

“Dearest brother, would you kindly explain to me what are you doing in two in the morning?”

“Haruhi got raped. She needs our help,” Kaoru said quickly, “Our vacation started so we aren’t going to miss any school!”

Hikaru’s mouth dropped as he rushed and merely draped a robe over his shoulders and whipped out a phone, ordering for a car to come out front.

“Track down the location of the sender of the text, now!”

-x-

Passing through dark streets and alleyways, the car suddenly stopped, causing the twins to be ready to interrogate the driver for stopping the car so suddenly.

“Young Master, the source of the text was coming from here,” the driver bowed as he opened the door for the twins.

“Thank you,” Kaoru nodded and he and Hikaru climbed down.

Shoving their hands into their pockets, the twins grabbed out flashlights and carefully walked into the alleyway, the bright white light bouncing off into the distance.

“Haruhi? Haruhi, we’re here, you are safe with us!” Kaoru gently called out.

“K-Kaoru? H-Hikaru?” A weak voice rasped out near a wall.

Kaoru gasped and elbowed his twin to follow him. Treading in the direction of the voice, the twins were horrified to see what their flashlight bounced the light upon.

A messy short haired brunette, barefoot, pants ripped off, jacket around the waist as a makeshift skirt, bra around the hips like it was some kind of belt, remainder of white shirt tied around the chest to make a   
makeshift top, and the bag and cellphone was hugged against the brunette like it was her lifeline.

“Oh Haruhi!” Kaoru gasped as he silently nudged Hikaru to take her cell phone and bag from her. Hikaru did so, and Kaoru swooped down and took the crying brunette in his arms, shocked to see dry blood caked   
on the pavement.

She really was raped.

Kaoru didn’t want to ask stupid questions like if the rapist used any protection, he highly doubted it. If worst comes to worst, he would marry her and take legal responsibilities to her child so she can pursue her   
dreams of becoming a lawyer.

Oh the crazy things he would do for the short girl.

Carrying her in his arms bridal style, the twins silently went back to the car. They didn’t ask what happened.

-x-

Coming up to their bedroom, Kaoru gestured Hikaru to get a bubble bath ready for Haruhi.

“Haru-chan, Hikaru is getting the bath ready. We will drop off some nightgown for you to borrow and dinner will be ready afterwards, okay?” Kaoru gently said. Haruhi nodded her head, silently.

Hikaru popped his head out of the bathroom to notify that the bath was ready. Kaoru started to carry her there, when Haruhi climbed down from his arms, making sure not to expose herself.

“I’m fine.”

Normally, no matter how much Haruhi couldn’t stand them, she would always trust that they could help her in any situation. But now… it felt like she was closing herself off.

-x-

Haruhi stripped down. She climbed down into the tub. As she washed over her own body, she traced the snake like light bruises on her body.

Her neck was adorned by so many deep hickeys, and her nipples were swollen. The rapist had sucked on her breasts too hard causing them to be too painful to the touch.

It pained to move thought the pain had subsided to a dull throbbing sensation by the time she was done with her bath. Haruhi looked in front of her to see her own reflection being projected back.

As she looked at her rear, she saw red hand prints, probably signifying that when she was out (and being violated) she had been spanked hard, causing blood to rush to the area of impact, causing swelling.

Her own cheeks were swollen. He had slapped her when she was out.

Haruhi wanted to cry. She wanted to give her first time to someone she loved. Now she regretted not taking the twins’ offer on a ride home.

Suddenly there was a knock to the door. Haruhi internally panicked and splashed the water in the tub rather too violently.

“Haruhi, it’s just me,” the voice smoothly said. Haruhi internally relaxed, it was Kaoru.

“Are you done?” Kaoru asked, “I got your clothes. I am just going to put them on the counter over there, okay? Also it has your towel.”

Haruhi felt dirty and filthy despite the fact she took a shower. She didn’t want him to see her so vulnerable and naked and bare.

“D-Don’t p-peek!” Haruhi weakly called out.

There was a pregnant pause and Haruhi thought he was thinking she was a weakling.

“Don’t worry,” Kaoru gently reassured her, “I won’t.”

There was a brief opening of the bathroom door, a small thump of fabric hitting a counter, and the door softly shut. Haruhi released whatever breath she was holding throughout the mini invasion of her privacy.

-x-

After dinner, Haruhi felt sleepy. Hikaru had called Ranka-san, explaining what happened, not bothering to leave any details out, as the father should know what happened to his daughter.

Haruhi just silently went to bed. She couldn’t handle staying awake and crying her eyeballs out.

Kaoru, who silently watched her actions, balled up his fists, and vowed to her in her name that he would gain revenge for her.

-x-

A week had passed since the incident.

Kaoru wanted to find the guy who had taken advantage of Haruhi. She had explained his hair, facial features, and clothing style, so he had a pretty good idea of what he looked like.

Treading his shoes along the gravelly path of the broken sidewalk, Kaoru stopped dead in his tracks when he heard laughter in an alleyway in front of him.

“She was such an easy target, like, she was defenseless. Instant tension relief!” A sickeningly deep voice rumbled in arrogant laughter with a chorus of rough voices.

“What was her name, did you catch it?”

“Uh, yeah, I saw her ID badge, Haruhi something something.”

Kaoru’s last suspicious nerve snapped and he stormed into the alley way and punched a brick wall, leaving a huge hole on the impact of the fist.

There were two men. There was one with spiked down black hair who ran off like a chicken but the redhead who looked like a samurai stood there and quaked in fear.

“Wh-Who are you?!”

Kaoru darkly chuckled, making the guy’s blood freeze in dread.

“I am her boyfriend. And you laid a finger on her. So I am avenging for her.”

The guy last saw Kaoru’s dark smirk before he got punched in the face.

-x-

The guy was brutally beat up and Kaoru tsked in disgust. Whipping out his phone number, he dialed emergency number.

Within a few minutes, a string of police cars pulled up.

An elderly officer came and kindly smiled.

“What happened?”

“This brute raped my girlfriend yesterday.”

“Do you know her name?”

“Haruhi Fujioka.”

“Okay. Got it. This guy when he wakes up will be facing the court. Thank you for your cooperation. I think I saw this face before, in fact,” the officer pondered.

Kaoru was shocked, “You did?”

“Yep. He has a knack for raping virgin ladies. I am so sorry what happened to your girlfriend. Thanks to you, he will pay for hurting several ladies,” the officer smiled, grabbing the unconscious man and handcuffing   
his hands behind his back and dragging him into the car.

The string of cars left after that, and Kaoru walked back home, not bothering for someone to bring a car there. He was lost deep in thought.

-x-

Haruhi wouldn’t speak much. She would silently go to the bathroom and take a shower and not let anyone in. She would consume food quietly. And without a word, she would creep into the guest bedroom the   
twins gave her.

She was a walking zombie, not even mustering words to speak for herself.

Kaoru got worried, and one day when she slipped into her room, he went after her and saw her sleeping carefully by herself.

He gently lied down next to her, and wrapped his arms around her, and she instantly stiffened and sat up, with such a force, that it pulled him up into a sitting position as well.

When Haruhi settled her eyes on Kaoru, her eyes widened in fear. Was he going to violate her like the redheaded guy would.

Kaoru, sensing Haruhi’s discomfort, smiled gently at her and whispered, “Don’t worry. I won’t do anything. You can trust me.”

Haruhi wanted to argue that. She wanted to yell that he was wrong and there was a chance that he could be like the rapist who took her in the alleyway.

But her shoulders released the tension, her heart rate slowed down to a regular heartbeat, her body stopped sweating, her hands didn’t feel clammy, the blush went away from her cheeks, and her body sank back into his arms, all loving and warm.

“Tell me,” she spoke, her voice pitching high as if she could laugh any minute.

“What?”

“Tell me, Kaoru, that this is all a joke. That I have never been raped. That I am kidding as I say this line,” Haruhi started to laugh, becoming a bit hysterical.

Kaoru’s amber eyes softened in sympathy.

“It isn’t. But I’m here. You got me to take you through hard times.”

“Why? Why would you do so much for me? You could have just left me in that cold alleyway and not bother with my messed up life,” Haruhi started to hiccup as sobs surfaced to the surface.

“Because, I love you,” Kaoru whispered, “That is why I took you in.”

-fin-

Love you, Madeylnn Rose! You are awesome and I love you very much! May God Himself shine light upon your path!


End file.
